


Murder Under Wraps.

by najaem1n



Series: Murder Under Wraps [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, something I wrote when I was bored...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaem1n/pseuds/najaem1n
Summary: Most of the tasks he has you accomplish for him are legal. Other than the time he had you assassinate Jackson Wang, a CEO of a rival company, also known as just Jackson. This time he has gotten you a little “vacation” to work for some big shot at a company named Neoculture Tech. What happens when this so called big shot is actually a really misunderstood man?





	Murder Under Wraps.

Sicheng stared at you pleading for you to accept what he said. You could only scoff and look away, “Sicheng, I’m sorry but this just seems sketchy as hell. I mean who is he? Why can’t you tell me anything other than you wanting me to kill him?”. He stared and then his eyes widened “If you trust me you will accept, if not, I have many other workers who are capable of accomplishing this and receiving a promotion. If you’d like to decline, Y/n, be my guest.” He stated matter-of-factly interlacing his fingers. You watched as each finger crossed and stared at the polished, wooden desk. This left you speechless, until you realized what he said. You made a face of mock disgust, “Wow and here I thought we were good friends Win-Win, I guess not. Of course I’ll take the job sicko just let me know what to pack and send me a doc full of information. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”. The man laughed, a sound you’ve compared to heaven various times before. “There you go with that heavenly laugh again Win-Win, you’re killing me!” You groaned, which only caused Sicheng to laugh again. This time he stared into your eyes, a look of amusement laced his face, “And you’re killing Yuta.” 

“What? The Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo’s right hand man? The man who is loved by all of these young entrepreneurs? Come on, Win-Win you can’t be serious! I mean I’ll do it but that doesn’t exactly guarantee me my life.” You said nervously biting your lip, I mean how does one necessarily stay calm after hearing they have to kill a well respected man, not even knowing the reason as to why this needs to be done. All you can really hope is your little brother doesn’t find out where you’re going and why. Sicheng must have read your mind or something along those lines because as soon as the thought crossed your mind he said “No worries, Jaemin will not have any idea, nor will he question your absence if I let him know you went on vacation. Maybe you even asked me to tell him not to contact, to maybe let you be in peace for a while...” he grinned. You squinted, “Winnie when will you fail to surprise me? God you terrify me, lying to poor Jaemin like that, if anything happens please protect him. Lord knows I won’t forgive myself if anything happens to that boy.” thinking the worst. What if Yuta had found you were sent to kill him and sent someone to harm your brother? Sicheng stared at you, gaze softening, “Anything for you y/n. I will protect your brother as if he were my own flesh and blood. You and I have known each other since we were kids, we were both jealous when we found out there would be a new baby. The baby being Jaemin, y/n I promise to keep him safe, I’m hurt you would think any less.” He finished, reaching across to grab your outstretched hand. You complied interlacing your fingers with his, “Sicheng, I cant lose him, he can’t lose me, our parents are gone, why? Because of me! I killed Jackson, and his henchmen murdered my parents! I will do this though, only because you’re my best friend and if he is a threat, he needs to be eliminated.” A few tears managed to actually escape down your face. Sicheng quickly reached up and wiped them away before you could notice, he knew how hard it was for you to lose your parents, if only you knew how guilty he felt. He could have protected them, but he was too late. He didn’t believe they would come and hurt your parents, but they did, this time he won’t be as willing to take a chance. No one would be exposed to danger under his watch. “I’m your only friend, take care, I’ll send you a text informing you of what to pack and you just have to call to let me know when you’re ready. Transportation will be arranged.” He said slightly making the atmosphere less depressing. You lightly chuckled and nodded, getting up from your seat placing your hand on the door handle, you looked back to see Sicheng typing away on his computer, you knew he tried his best to keep you all safe. You just wished he knew how much you tried to keep him safe from himself. Every time a casualty occurred he blamed himself for it and wallowed in self pity but you could only help him decide to continue on living his life. Sometimes you’d stay up late at night with him, helping him finish paperwork. The man only ever knew how to work, a workaholic, something you would call him that always managed to make him laugh. You just hoped nothing happens this time, no one was going to be at risk under your care. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback or any ideas 💡 This is also my first sort of like series, I guess??? I’m not sure let me know what you think. 💭 sunflower out 🌻


End file.
